Freethinker Hideout
Entrance is in Loping Plains at (-552,-21,132). Southeast at the very back of The Breathless Hollow. Quests *The Blackwater Mask Strategy When you enter the zone there will be three werewolves directly ahead of you. Have two people click the bone piles on either side of the front room simultaneously to make some of the wolves go away and then pull what is left. If you don't do this you end up with 4 or 5 wolves at one time. Zylphax the Shredder Pull to the corner as he has a frontal power drain. When he says "Oops I dropped something" you have about 4 seconds to be as far away as you can to avoid a nasty poison AOE called Stench of Death. This AOE hits very fast. IMPORTANT: leave the barrel alone until you locate Doodaddle's Remains (anywhere in the hallways) and loot the sensor. Go to the south hallway, be prepared for trash to come in groups of 4 or 5 at one time. When you get to the last room stay far left when you enter to avoid aggro. Othysis Muravian Every 30 seconds or so she will summon a heroic add who will heal her. She will also cast Prone to Corruption on a member of the raid, if they don't die from the spell it will spawn an epic x2 add. Have OT pick these up and kill Go to north hallway, same type of trash as south. Last named will not start dialogue or become aggro until everyone is in his room. Final Named Script DO THIS STEP BEFORE KILLING Treyloth OR YOU CAN'T KILL FINAL NAMED! You must talk to 4 NPC's hidden behind breakable walls, in order (order changes each time). To open the walls, you use the exploding barrel in the first name's room. There are 4 doorways to open, they must be opened according to a hint. To find which wall to open first, you must use an item found on a tiny skeleton (Doodaddle's Remains) that randomly spawns in a hallway. The Soul Sensor, when examined, will give the option to use. Use it next to one of the 4 breakable walls (doors). If it is silent, do nothing and keep looking, if you hear something, bring the barrel over to the wall, ignite and stand back. Be careful, the barrel can kill you and there is only one to start with and one in each correct room. A misfire or wrong door, means you can't spawn Malkonis. Only right-click the barrels. The order of blowing up doors changes each time you go into the zone. There are 2 doors/breakable walls in each of the north and south hallways. The 4th NPC tells you to look for a lever behind the picture on the wall. That's the "Update" you need to spawn Malkonis. Treyloth D'Kulvith If you pile into the close corner to the right as you enter he will not aggro until pulled. He will memwipe at 75%, 50%, and 25%. He casts Reaching Rot every 34 seconds or so which is an AOE that hits anything outside of 10m. He continuously casts Searing Rot which is an AOE that hits anything within 5m. Try to stay between those two to take minimum damage. He also puts an arcane detrimental on the raid which must be cured or your spells reflect. Malkonis D'Morte (Freethinker Hideout) To spawn the final name, you must have followed the script for the zone (see above). You must do the step with the barrels and walls before killing Treyloth, or Malkonis will laugh and leave the zone before you are able to attack him. If you have advanced the script correctly, Malkonis will be chained in the alcove behind Treyloth. To make Malkonis attackable, click the picture in the same room after Treyloth D'Kulvith is dead. Fight him next to the wall to avoid the knockup, which will spawn a vampire bat. Throughout the fight, Malkonis calls for help from his ancestors, and one of the six coffins in the room will begin to glow. Attack the glowing coffin (using an arrow or other ranged item) to avoid a vampire add. Beware that the coffin to explode when it is destroyed, doing damage to the group.